


That's Not Where the Green Gel Goes

by Croik



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Stuffing, Double Penetration, Green Gel, Id Fic, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, unrequited Seb/Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a slut for green gel.  Joseph is a slut for Sebastian.  Ruvik just wants to have a good time.  They're all gonna get what they want and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Where the Green Gel Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on tumblr, to console myself and my TEW buddies over no sequel being announced at E3 this year. It is shameless, self-indulgent id-porn, and not like what I usually post, but I hope you enjoy it!

Joseph knew something was very wrong the moment he stepped into the warehouse. Dark, he could handle—creepy, he could handle. The racks and bins full of broken mannequin parts would have chilled anyone even when fully lit, but he had already faced a legion of horrors, none worse than the fractured contents of his own mind, and he was prepared for many more. But there was something else threading apprehension through his nervous system. Something in the hissing gas that obscured the warehouse's furthest corners, fogging his senses. Something about the utter silence that lay beneath it, free from earthquake rumbles or even the cries of distant beasts. He was probably walking into a trap, but he'd seen Sebastian enter first, and rejoining his partner was first and foremost in his mind.

He crept forward down the rows, knowing better than to try calling out. He knew how Sebastian would navigate the labyrinth of shelves; all he had to do was trust his instincts and they'd eventually find each other. He had every confidence of that.

And then he heard it: Sebastian's voice. It rose out over the gas in an animalistic growl of protest that gave Joseph goose bumps. He tried to reason himself to caution, following the sound down lines of severed, antique limbs, but anxiety made him less careful than he ought to have been. As he reached the end of one row he peeked out into what appeared to be a purposefully arranged square enclosure fifteen feet across, only one break in the wall of false bodies to enter or leave from. Sebastian was trapped against the far wall, a dozen hands having twisted his arms behind his back, hooked their fingers in his clothing and skin. And in front of him stood a figured robed in white.

 _Ruvik_. Joseph had only heard the name from Sebastian, but he knew the ghostly entity very well. His stomach turned with the memory of the monster's voice bubbling up through his skin, twisting him to a mad purpose. That charred and bloodied creature had violated his every memory and impulse, had nearly cost both of his partners their lives, and now he'd turned his sights on Sebastian. _Maybe I have a chance to end it,_ Joseph thought. Ruvik was turned away—maybe he could blow his head off just like a hundred zombies before him and finally turn the world right again.

Joseph lifted his gun, but then Ruvik shifted to the side, just enough that he was able to get a better look at the captive Sebastian. He was stopped cold at the sight.

Ruvik was holding something to his mouth. It looks like a glass bottle, and from it poured iridescent, green ooze that Joseph had seen in passing but never stopped to consider. At first Joseph went tight with panic, thinking that it was poison, or acid, or something somehow worse, and that he had arrived in time only to watch his partner die. But Sebastian's wasn't dying—he was drinking. His face was contorted with anger but he was leaning forward against the hands detaining him, his lips fastened eagerly around edge of the jar. He was gulping it down like a man suffocating gasped for air.

"Yes," Ruvik murmured, the gravely tones of his voice making Joseph's skin crawl. "Drink. Didn't I promise you wouldn't be disappointed?"

He tipped the jar higher as the liquid ran out; the green splashed against Sebastian's face and dribbled out the corners of his mouth. And as he drew the empty container away, Sebastian made a sound that Joseph had never heard before: a groan that was hungry, even _eager_. His skin was flushed, and as he lapped up as much of the gel that had escaped his throat as he could, he almost _purred_.

Joseph stared, stunned. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought, buzzing with apprehension, as Ruvik stroked the underside of Sebastian's jaw. Watching Sebastian lean into the touch turned his wits upside down. _Is he drugging him?_ He remembered the syringe Sebastian had used on him in the church and worried that there were side effects of it still in store for him, but his concerns were cut short when Sebastian abruptly lashed out at his captor, his teeth snapping shut in a bite attempt.

"Don't fucking touch me," Sebastian growled, and Joseph was relieved by the familiarity of his temper.

"Still defiant?" Ruvik replied callously. "Maybe you just need a stronger taste."

He grabbed Sebastian by the jaw, and suddenly there was a fresh bottle in his other hand, filled to the brim with more of the brilliant substance. Before he could raise it to Sebastian's mouth, however, Joseph stepped into the enclosure to get a better angle and then fired.

The bullet passed straight through Ruvik's head. It would have been an excellent shot, if only Ruvik hadn't already been a ghost. At the first contact Ruvik faded into a silvery apparition, undisturbed by the assassination attempt. He turned toward Joseph with a look of satisfaction.

"Joseph, run!" Sebastian shouted, straining against the mannequins. "It's a trap!"

The racks behind Joseph rushed toward each other, colliding with a percussive clang that echoed dizzyingly through the warehouse. There was no longer an exit. The impact drove dozens of broken doll parts off the shelves, and Joseph ducked, expecting to suffer some kind of grotesque avalanche, only to realize that the limbs were not flying loose. Spindly appendages composed of more spindly appendages reached for him, their plastic fingers catching in his clothing, dragging him backwards. He tried to shoot them off to no avail. Within seconds he was forced back against a wall of spare parts, the gun smacked from his grip, his wrists pinned above his head. Limbs twisted around his ankles and torso to keep him from gaining any leverage. He was trapped.

"I wonder," said Ruvik, regaining his slightly more corporeal form, "just what you were hoping to accomplish."

Joseph twisted back and forth, but he could do almost nothing else. He had walked right into Ruvik's web and he felt like a fool. "Damn it...." He looked to Sebastian, taking a moment to assess; his partner was filthy and roughed up, just like the last time they'd managed to find each other, but he didn't look injured. Only his clothes had suffered compared to earlier, with his vest and shirt laid open, his tie missing entirely. It still made Joseph cringe to think of whatever he'd been put through.

"Fuck," said Sebastian, trying to yank his fee free of the grasping mannequins. They wouldn't give him an inch. "Joseph, are you okay?"

"More or less." Joseph glanced about their enclosure, but all he could see were more racks and more limbs piled on them. There were a few heads but nothing that would help them. "I'm sorry, I—"

"It's not your fault," Sebastian interrupted quickly, his voice hard. Joseph could tell he was thinking about that moment of weakness from earlier. "We're gonna get out of this, just hold on."

"Yes, by all means," said Ruvik, drawing their attention back to him. "Hold on, and wait your turn."

Ruvik grabbed Sebastian by the jaw again, tilting his chin up. "Now," he murmured, his voice rumbling through the enclosed space, "you do what I say. And I say: drink."

He tipped the jar up. Sebastian resisted at first, huffing and snorting as the liquid splashed against his nostrils, but as it wet his lips he seemed to be won over again. As before he leaned into Ruvik's offering, swallowing it down with mindless relish. He even stopped tugging at his bonds. He was compliant, subservient in a way that Joseph had never seen before, all for the sake of whatever damnable contents were in that jar.

"Stop it!" Joseph shouted, shoulders aching as he pulled against the mannequins. "Sebastian, don't! He's poisoning you!"

"Don't waste your time," said Ruvik. "He knows better." Once the jar was empty he tossed it aside, letting it shatter across the floor. "This is a gift I'm giving him." As Sebastian licked his lips for any remaining trace of the gel, Ruvik cupped him chin, sliding a wayward drop toward the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "A boost to keep the game going a little longer."

Sebastian didn't seem to hear them; he was more interested in sucking the last bits of juice from Ruvik's thumb. Watching his eyelids flutter as he gladly suckled from his captor made Joseph's stomach twist into knots. He wasn't supposed to look like that. Sebastian was fearless and unyielding—even in his weakest moments, he would have never given in to this madman's games.

"See?" Ruvik carried on, drawing his hand out of Sebastian's mouth so he could instead trail two fingers down his throat, tracing a path down his sternum. "Can't you feel it, _Seb_? My power, coursing through you?" He turned his wrist, stroking Sebastian's stomach with his palm. "My strength, sustaining you?" His hand crept lower. "Filling you up?"

He reached lower still, cupping Sebastian groin through his slacks. Sebastian hissed, and though hate and disgust flared across his face, his hips still pressed forward into the harsh touch. He groaned through his teeth as Ruvik gave him a slow, hard squeeze.

"I thought so," Ruvik taunted. "I'm sure you prefer to take it this way than through the needles, anyway."

 _No, no, what is this?_ Sweat trickled down Joseph's forehead as he watched a pair of mannequin hands pull away from the wall and take the place of Ruvik's, their cold, fiberglass fingers stroking the insides of Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian squirmed, but just as he started to come back to his senses, another hand poked out of the wall of dolls close to his face, slick with the green ooze. _This can't be happening_ , Joseph thought, speechless, as Sebastian turned toward it and licked it clean. _This isn't real._

"Isn't it, though?" asked Ruvik, so unexpectedly close to Joseph's ear that he jumped. In a blink he had vanished from Sebastian's side and was at Joseph's, pale and grotesque, his eyes cruel and sharp like a predator. "What happens within the mind is just as real as anything that happens without. Whether you voice it to him or not."

"Stop it," Joseph begged. "Leave him alone—he hasn't done anything to you!"

"No, but what have _you_ done to _him_?" Ruvik leaned in closer, so much that Joseph could feel how disturbingly cool his white flesh was. "This isn't actually the first time you've seen him like this, is it, Joseph?"

Joseph flushed with shame. He watched, nauseated, as more and more hands offered Sebastian their slick fingers to kiss. "You're insane," he said. "I haven't—"

"Don't think you can lie to me," Ruvik hissed. "I've seen inside your mind. Haven't you felt me in there?" He poked Joseph in the temple with one long, cold finger; Joseph tried to jerk away. "I've seen the secrets you hide from him. The deep, lustful fantasies you harbor for your beloved partner."

Joseph shuddered, trying in vain to put more distance between them. He thought he was going to be sick. "I don't...know what you're talking about," he said, though not even with enough confidence to fool himself.

"I could tell him all about it," Ruvik said close to his ear, and he drew tight with panic. "I could even show him. All those times you've imagined him on his back for you." His voice lowered to nearly a hum, the vibration of it sinking into Joseph's pores. "Gazing up at you with desire. Look at him now, Joseph. Isn't this what you almost imagined he would look like?"

Joseph didn't want to look, but he did anyway. _No_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the word out of his throat. He was struck with horror at the sight of his partner gleefully sucking on inhuman fingers as more of the same stretched forward to stroke every part of him. _No, I don't want this._

"Oh, of course," Ruvik replied as if he'd heard him. "How foolish of me." He exuded scorn as he shoved his hands into the bundle of mannequins at Joseph's back. "It's just not the same, is it? Not unless he's looking at _you_."

He pulled from the web of limbs yet another full jar of the gleaming ooze. Joseph paled, trying again to lean away, but cold hands reached out of the wall and held his head still. "Wait," he begged as Ruvik grabbed his jaw. "Stop! Don't—"

"Drink," Ruvik demanded, pressing the edge of the jar to his lips. "And then you'll understand."

The gel spilled forth. Joseph coughed and snorted, just as Sebastian had, trying to keep the mystery fluid out of his mouth. It was warm against his chin, and its rich, sweet smell invaded his sinuses. It made the room spin, and he yanked at his captors until his wrists and ankles ached. But there was nowhere to go. He had no means to fight back and he started to panic, thinking he would suffocate before Ruvik would relent. It was as he was trying to see Sebatian through watering eyes that he finally swallowed some of it down. He could feel it gliding all the way down his throat into his stomach.

It was so warm. It heat radiated outward all through him, bringing soothing relief to his aching joints. His wounds gained over hours of struggle began to tingle and then melt away, as if his flesh were knitting itself seamlessly together. For the first time since stepping into Beacon, the strain ebbed away from behind his eyes, the whine from his ears, and he began to feel _whole_ again. For some ridiculous reason he felt _strong_.

 _Don't_ , Joseph warned himself, even though his resolve had already wavered. It was easier to drink than to drown, so he stopped trying to fight Ruvik and his doll hands, instead opening his mouth wider. _Don't, this is a trap. Look at what it's done to Sebastian!_ He took another gulp of the gel and shivered as it spread its healing out to his weary capillaries. He _was_ getting stronger. The concoction was filling him with energy and light, and once he had managed to take a quick breath, he pulled down with his elbows as hard as he could.

His wrists broke free—only for a moment. The fingers holding him captive snapped off, but they were swiftly replaced with more sets of fresh hands, dragging his arms over his head again. It made him giddy. _Maybe I can beat him at his own game_ , he thought, sucking the gel down with greater fervor. _If it makes me strong enough that I can get out of here and save Sebastian...._

"Yes," Ruvik murmured. "Go on, Joseph. Drink, and become stronger. For your partner's sake."

One of the mannequin hands shifted enough that Ruvik could stroke Joseph's cheek. The cool, rough texture of his burned skin sent ripples up and down Joseph's nerves. It felt...nice. Tender, even. The touch reverberated down into his belly where that delicious heat continued to build, changing its frequency to something akin to excitement. Suddenly, butterflies were fluttering all through him. He became aware of his cheeks reddening, his body leaning forward in search of more drink.

"Hey!" called Sebastian; the sharpness of his voice struck Joseph like a slap. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't be jealous, now," Ruvik scolded. "There's plenty for both of you."

Joseph blinked rapidly, but everything still remained hazy. It wasn't until the bottle had run out that he had a moment to breathe and focus, and he heard doll arms creaking. Sebastian was fighting against his restraints again. "Get away from him!" he was shouting, looking so much more like his normal self as tried to pry himself away from the wall with the strength of his feet and knees. "Leave him alone!"

And Joseph shivered. He should have been fighting, too, but he was awestruck watching Sebastian's fierce concern. _He's been protecting me all this time,_ he thought, his chest tight with emotion. _He still is._ When a fresh jar was pressed to his bottom lip, he tipped his chin and drank without needing any prompting, letting the ooze fuel his adrenaline. _Just a little more and I'll be strong enough. Then we can fight back together._

The second dose seemed even more potent than the first. It churned and buzzed inside him, filling his eager stomach and diffusing almost immediately into his blood. He'd never tasted anything so delicious, so enticing, and when he paused between gulps to take a breath, a thin moan crept out of him. He wanted more—more power, more energy, more of that glorious, sauna-like heat saturating his overworked muscles and tendons. He was sure that if he could have seen himself from the outside, he would have been glowing.

Ruvik hummed thoughtfully. "Very good," he murmured, and Joseph found himself too pleased to be receiving praise. "You're much more susceptible than your partner. But then, I knew you would be."

The jar was retracted before it was emptied, and Joseph groaned in complaint. He was just starting to register how disgusted he ought to have been with himself when suddenly Ruvik leaned into him, capturing his tingling lips in a hard kiss. The texture of burned flesh against his face made him ill, and he tried to recoil, ears hot with Sebastian shouting at them. 

Then Ruvik's tongue met his, and he could taste the gel again. So wet and sweet—Joseph couldn't resist. His stomach clenched with hunger and he let his teeth part further, allowing Ruvik deeper into his mouth. He welcomed Ruvik's slick tongue down his throat and sucked down every hint of the drug he could find. He couldn't help it. His entire body was alive with need and he didn't care who he had to worship to get more.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sebastian was hollering, even as the mannequins tried to cover his mouth. "Ruvik! Get off him or I'll burn your fucking corpse, I swear it!"

__

_No, no, this is wrong._ Joseph grimaced, wanting to turn away, but his lips wouldn't obey him. _I don't want him to see me like this._ He groaned against Ruvik's insistent mouth, but the sound of it was far more enraptured than resistant. _Don't look at me, Seb._

__

Finally, Ruvik leaned back. There was something unexpectedly wild in his usually composed and menacing eyes, but it faded quickly. He licked his lips and said, "There. Now he's looking at you."

Joseph cringed. He didn't want to look, but his eyes moved anyway; Sebastian had stopped fighting for a moment to catch his breath, but he was still pressing forward as best he could, pain and guilt in his face. His concern for his partner was overwhelming, and seeing it muddled Joseph's already tangled senses.

They had had a hard time of it, the last few months. Part of Joseph had started to worry that Sebastian would never look at him with that much emotion again—that the fire had deadened him to fear and loss. He shouldn't have taken any relief in being proved wrong, considering the circumstances, but it swelled in his chest anyway, and he wanted so badly to run to him.

"I know you do," Ruvik whispered in his ear, and it wasn't until then that Joseph fully understood how easily the thoughts were being plucked from his mind. "So why not tell him that?" He was so close that Joseph could see the pulse of his exposed brain just beneath his hood. "Tell him how long you've wished he was yours."

"No," Joseph said quickly. He was light-headed and sky-high, but the look of desperation Sebastian was fixing him with made the fear of being discovered so much worse. "Please, don't."

"Why not? His wife is gone. What's left in your way now?" Ruvik scowled. "Or are you just a lying coward?"

"Whatever he's telling you, don't listen to him," said Sebastian. "He's a fucking liar, and I'm going to get you out of this, I swear it."

 _He's not lying._ Joseph tried to take a breath, but he was afraid to with Ruvik still pressed so close, as if there was a chance he could inhale him by mistake. _I have lied to you. I am a coward_. He tugged at his wrists, thinking maybe he could try to break free again, but there seemed to be twice as many hands as before holding him pinned. "What do you want?" he asked Ruvik, dreading the answer. "What do you want from us?"

Ruvik bared his teeth. "I want you to _suffer_."

More mannequin hands pried themselves from the shelves and bent forward. They immediately set to work on Joseph's clothing; they unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt, laying open his bare chest. Ruvik himself hooked a finger in his tie and pulled, loosening the knot until it came free. Joseph could feel the friction of it heating the back of his neck. "Stop!" he insisted, and he struggled, but for as strong as he felt, the hands were stronger and he couldn't prevent them. "We haven't done anything!"

"Hush," said Ruvik, pushing yet another full jar up against his mouth. "Your ignorance is reason enough."

The gel glided over Joseph's lips, and though he groaned in complaint, the taste won him over yet again. Ashamed but compliant, he drank it down. The euphoria it flooded throughout his system made it worth it.

"Ruvik, leave him alone!" Sebastian was shouting again, but his voice was becoming ragged, begging in a way Joseph hadn't heard before. "Just take me, okay? I'm the one you want—I'm the one who knows what you've been through. You don't need Joseph. Just let him go!"

Ruvik snorted. "Did you hear that?" he whispered in Joseph's ear. "He'd sacrifice himself for you. Noble, isn't it?" He tipped the bottom of the jar up. "Or maybe he's just jealous."

It was too much at once—the gel overflowed Joseph's open mouth and trickled down his chin, down his neck. The sweet, warm liquid felt like gentle, stroking fingers, gliding across his body. The flow of it over his bare chest sent his heart racing, his skin flushing, and he arched into it. It might as well have been Sebastian's hands dragging down his torso, for how much it aroused him.

Ruvik tossed the empty jar aside and then pressed his hand to Joseph's chest, smearing the gel across his nipples; they tingled beneath the unnatural heat and swiftly hardened. When Ruvik pinched the right, rubbing the ooze harder into his sensitive skin, he couldn't help the moan that ground out of him.

"Does that feel good?" Ruvik taunted, and he reached lower, massaging Joseph's stomach, so full of the intoxicating drug.

"Y-Yes," Joseph breathed, pressing into Ruvik's every touch. It almost seemed that the caress was activating the gel inside him, speeding it through his blood vessels. He could barely stay coherent. "Please...stop...."

"Why?" Fresh gel was poured over his collar, and though Joseph couldn't see where it was coming from, he very clearly felt its path as it streamed afresh down his chest and stomach. "I thought you people _enjoyed_ pleasure."

The gel pooled in his belly button and continued lower; Joseph bit his lip, trying not to let out any more shameful sounds as it soaked into the hem of his pants. He knew what would come next. The arousal sparked in his belly had reached his groin, and his cock twitched eagerly at the prospect of that same slick euphoria coating it. He tried to force terrible thoughts into his mind, of rendered flesh and guilt and death, anything to douse the heat, but it was no use; he was already growing hard.

"Ruvik!" Sebastian continued to holler in futility. "For Christ's sake, stop this!"

But Ruvik only leaned more into Joseph, so close that his lips were at Joseph's ear. "'God damn stereotypes,'" he whispered, and the mannequin hands began undoing Joseph's belt. "'He probably thinks it's small just because I'm Asian.'" He sighed heavily, and the touch of his breath gave Joseph goose bumps. "'If only he could see how hard it gets when I think of him.'"

Joseph burned all over, whimpering as the dolls finished with his belt and then unbuttoned his fly. "I wasn't...I've never thought that," he stammered.

"You still have time to tell him, before he sees for himself."

The gel reached the lip of his underwear. It began to seep through almost immediately, and Joseph whimpered again, realizing just how fucked he was. The heat was already swallowing him up; his cock was rising eagerly to meet the gooey stimulus. It felt like a mouth tonguing him through his briefs and it was _so good_ , so unbelievably _good_ , he knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. His mind was clouding over with lust and his hips quivered with restraint.

"Seb," he choked. "Seb, I'm...I'm sorry." He shivered as the cold fingers tugged his pants further down his waist. "Please don't watch this."

Sebastian was a little too slow to respond, and when Joseph looked, he was shocked all over again by the look on his partner's face: his cheeks were darkly flushed, and his eyes were wide, locked on Joseph's exposed body. Or were they locked on the gel? He had to shake himself before he could answer. "Joseph—no—it's not your fault. Do you hear me? This isn't you." He fought against the doll hands but it was starting to seem like only a token effort. "Stay strong. We'll get out of this."

 _How will we get out of this?_ _Ruvik is totally in control._ Joseph looked down despite his better sense, watching as the mannequin hands slipped down the front of his underwear. Their "skin" was cold against his growing erection and he hissed, shivering. But they were so gentle. As terrified as he was of what kind of bloody example Ruvik could make of him if his mood changed, the fingers urging his cock free could not have acted more tenderly. They even reached beneath his sack, cupping his package with just enough support as if to put it on display.

Joseph didn't dare move. He was utterly mortified, his face so hot he thought he could pass out at any moment. And then the jar of green was entering his sight again. He stared with wide, wild eyes as Ruvik tipped it over.

The gel hit the root of his cock first, soaking into the soft hairs surrounding it, and Joseph just about lost his mind. Even after gulping down so much of the stuff, he wasn't prepared for the viscous aphrodisiac oozing down his most sensitive organ. It flooded pure pleasure outward, radiating into his every saturated cell. He felt opened and vulnerable in ways he'd never imagined, rational thought wrung from his brain as more blood rushed southward. Even with just that first dollop his cock twitched and swelled, and despite his clenched jaws a vulgar whine snuck out of him.

"Don't be shy, Joseph," said Ruvik, and he moved his hand outward. "Show him what you've been saving for him."

Very slowly, he painted the length of Joseph's cock. The weight of the gel drew it down at first, but every drizzle fueled Joseph's arousal, and soon it was rising back up, standing firm against the cascade. Joseph couldn't hold back his voice any longer, moaning deeply as he was enveloped in its slippery ecstasy.

"Does _that_ feel good?" asked Ruvik.

" _Yes_." Joseph watched, quivering, as Ruvik stopped pouring, only to resume a second later over the head of his coated dick. It bobbed beneath the flow, and Joseph groaned shamelessly at the feeling of it again struggling back, like a sapling hungry for the sun. He'd never been so hard and it filled him with exhilaration. "Yes...please, stop...it feels so good...."

Ruvik passed the jar off to one of the hands, which continued to pour the gel slowly up and down his throbbing erection. "Why stop now," he said, "when your dear partner is finally seeing you for what you are?"

 _Don't look._ Joseph screwed his eyes shut, actually focusing on the attention being paid to his cock to try and distract himself. Every pass of the trickling ooze seemed to coax even more girth from him, and despite his humiliation, he was eager to know his limits. But morbid curiosity won out, and he looked. Suddenly, even the heat of the devil gel didn't compare to the pulse that shot through him.

Sebastian hadn't taken his eyes off his partner's groin. He was still blushing darkly, and his expression was one of utter captivation. He was practically _panting_ as he licked his lips, like some kind of animal. Joseph had seen Sebastian in rare moods before, but never like this; never this reckless lust. There was an entirely different energy in his struggles as he writhed within the gripping dolls.

"Jesus Christ, Joseph," Sebastian murmured, and his voice was so rough, so _needy_ , that hearing his own name in it made Joseph's balls go tight.

"Sounds like he approves," Ruvik whispered. He touched two fingers to the underside of Joseph's cock and began to stroke back and forth, while being careful not to obstruct Sebastian's view. "Could it be that he's been waiting for this, too?" His fingertips were coarse, but with the gel to slick them, there was no scratch or resistance—just silky texture teasing the along the veins. "Maybe he's been hungry for this cock of yours all along."

Joseph shuddered, groaning through his teeth as he tried to push against Ruvik's too-gentle caress. _Could it be?_ he thought madly. Suddenly his imagination found it much too easy to pretend that it was Sebastian's rough fingers sliding back and forth along his impossible hard-on, fueling it. _He can read my mind, so...is he reading Sebatian's, too?_ He tried to catch his breath, but then Ruvik reached lower, giving his balls a slow, firm squeeze. He couldn't help but whimper. When Sebastian replied with a quiet moan himself, the sound of it burrowed all through him and he could have come on the spot.

"You wish it was him, don't you?" Ruvik continued to taunt as he went back to stroking, this time with the backs of his knuckles. "Touching you like this."

"Yes." Joseph was so quick to answer that he didn't realize at first that Ruvik was no longer whispering. He was too busy watching the sweat trickle down Sebastian's neck when he gulped. "Yes, oh please...."

"He looks thirsty, doesn't he? I'm sure that if I let him go now, he'd suck every drop off your cock."

Joseph groaned; the gel's liquid fingers were already as hot and enticing as a deep throat, and his hips jerked forward, eager for it. "Oh god, _yes_."

Sebastian's brow was deeply lined, but he still licked is lips again. The mannequins were groping all along his hips and thighs, kneading into his bulging trousers, and Joseph would have done almost anything to know just how hard Sebastian was for him then. "Ruvik...wait...."

"Or maybe," Ruvik carried on cruelly, "I'll put him on his back for you, and you can fuck him like you've always wanted."

" _Please_ ," Joseph begged, utterly out of his wits, and the mix of excitement and trepidation that crossed Sebastian's face was everything he could have dreamed of. Too many years of fantasy had made a weakling of him. He watched, breath hard and body aching, as the dolls pushed at the backs of Sebastian's legs. His horror was no match for sweet, sloppy rapture swallowing him whole.

"Hey—wait—" Sebastian stuttered, fighting back—but not nearly enough—as the mannequins forced him onto his knees. The hands that had been feeling him up paused to begin undoing his belt, then his fly. "Shit, Joseph, we can't...." But once his pants were open, the dolls stopped, making no effort to further undress or even molest him. Sebastian anxiety seemed to harden into frustration. "Ruvik, for Christ's sake, at least let me have some, too."

Ruvik's eyes snapped to him with a glare that could have killed. "You think you deserve to have what you want?" he retorted. "Either of you?" He turned his wrath back on Joseph. "This is _my_ world. You exist only for _my_ pleasure."

He grabbed a rough fistful of Joseph's hair, holding him still to suffocate him in a hard, biting kiss. He still tasted like the gel, and Joseph sucked helplessly on his lips and tongue. Even the press of Ruvik's teeth only served to excite him more. Once he was completely ensnared, Ruvik encircled his cock with all five fingers and began to stroke in earnest. His palm was slick and ridged and _perfect_ , and Joseph thrusted into it with abandon.

 _Just pretend it's him_ , his crazed mind warned him, moaning and gasping against Ruvik's aggressive mouth. _He's not there watching, he's...right here, he's_.... He burned with shame as he encouraged every pump of Ruvik's fist over his dick, Sebastian's angry shouts in his ears. _No, he is watching. I need to stop._ He slipped his tongue past Ruvik's teeth and was rewarded with a fresh jar of ooze poured over them, making each tug even silkier. _Oh god, why can't I stop?_

Ruvik pressed in closer. He was breathing hard, too; Joseph could feel it rushing out the corners of his mouth with each increasingly violent kiss. It almost seemed as if he were really feeding off his captive's suffering after all. With their bodies crammed so tight he jerked Joseph's cock almost fully upright, letting Joseph feel the scrape of his stomach burns against his sensitive glans. It was tantalizing, and Joseph rutted eagerly against him. But as the mannequins continued to do their best to provide even more ungodly lubrication, that's when Joseph felt it: the gel dripping directly onto his leaking slit, and a single drop easing inside.

Nothing had ever felt so _wrong_. The ooze slithered up his cock like it had a mind of its own, and Joseph went rigid, terrified of the raw heat that rippled through his insides. His knees shook and might have buckled if his sore arms weren't supporting most of his weight already. When Ruvik drew his hand higher, feeling his cock squeezed tight around the wayward droplet set off fireworks in his belly, and his voice broke in a throaty, humiliating keen.

Ruvik paused. For the first time he was caught off guard, as if he didn't know what had caused such a reaction. _Oh god, don't figure it out_ , Joseph thought wildly, and he shoved his mouth into Ruvik's again, kissing him as voraciously as he could in hopes of distracting him. Never mind the fact that even thinking about it was giving him away. _Don't give him ideas, oh god, don't let him know._

Ruvik tightened his grip on Joseph's hair and yanked, pinning his scalp to the mannequin wall. He was panting and looked almost ragged, but slowly, an eerie calm came over his bright eyes. He looked down.

"Please," Joseph said, fumbling over the words. "Please, don't."

Ruvik let go of his dick, and as soon as the pressure was released, Joseph could feel the gel sliding deeper. He whimpered and squirmed despite his attempts to remain still. "Don't. _Please_." When Ruvik's eyes snapped to his again, he shuddered, struck by the devastating realization of what was to come.

Ruvik took the jar out of the mannequin's hands. There wasn't much left, but he pressed the lip up against Joseph's head and very slowly tipped it up. "Wait," Joseph gasped out. He could feel the cool of the glass but couldn't see the gel's progress, and anticipation sent his heart pounding, his lungs heaving. "Wait, please—Ruvik, it can't...it's not supposed to go...."

The gel flowed forth, and though Joseph flinched at the first contact, feeling it glide across the surface of his tip rekindled every fire of arousal already seething inside him. Then it was at his slit again, worming inside, guilty pleasure tumbling into him more resoundingly than when he had been sucking it down at will. There was nothing like it and he felt _ruined_.

" _Please_ ," he moaned, no idea what he was asking for. "Ruvik, please, oh God...."

"H-Hey!" Sebastian shouted, his voice garbled as if from the end of a long tunnel. "What the fuck is going on over there?"

"Looks like you're thirstier than he is after all," Ruvik murmured as he let go of Joseph's hair, and he tossed the jar aside. The sound of it breaking against the floor made Joseph's heart skip as if in mourning. "I wonder how much you can take."

"Oh, no," Joseph moaned. He could still feel the gel soaking into the insides of his cock, and he squirmed, rubbing his thighs as if that would help coax it deeper. "Please, no...."

"Hold on, what is _that_?" said Sebastian, and Joseph began to sweat so much his glasses slid down his nose. "What the fuck are you going to do?"

The mannequins to his right were opening up, pushing something out of their tangled mass. Joseph craned his head to try to see through his crooked glasses. It looked like an IV bag full of the same glowing green drug. "Oh, shit," he panted, watching with horror as Ruvik fingered the long tube connected to it. His scarred fingers traced it lower and lower. "Oh, no, no no, you can't...."

Ruvik's eyes were alight. For the first time in their encounter his menace slid away—his expression was one of intense curiosity as he held up the end of the tube for Joseph to see. It wasn't a needle, as he'd dreaded: the tube fused into a narrow metal rod, two and a half inches long, with a polished, rounded tip sheltering a small hole.

"Don't worry," he said, voice rough with lust that gave Joseph goosebumps. "I'm sure it won't hurt."

"Wait," Joseph continued to plead, growing faint as green gel ooze from the tip of the rod. He watched, shivering, as Ruvik spread his lubricant up and down the metal to coat it. "Wait, that's...I don't think I can...."

"Can what?" Ruvik challenged, urging Joseph's cock upright once more. His hands were surprisingly gentle as he positioned the rod directly over overhead. "Are you afraid your body won't be able to take it? Or are you afraid that you won't be able to fight me any longer?"

He eased the tip inside, and Joseph went tight as his body supplied an answer. He expected a burning pain, but the gel was so impossibly smooth that the rod slid in easily. It was even so slick that gravity did most of the work, drawing it into his cock millimeter by millimeter. Joseph whimpered as his hole was tenderly stretched by the intrusion, utterly captivated by the new experience. It was wrong and disgusting and _wonderful_ , and then came the gel.

It dribbled into him so slowly. Joseph could feel each tiny drop rolling down his cock, so soothing and electrifying at once, soaking into his walls and flowing down to the root. He'd never felt so full of energy and yet so helpless at the same time, trying to remain as still as possible for the sake of his delicate organs, while the rest of him wanted to writhe beneath the trickling pleasure. His eyelids fluttered and all he could do was whisper, "Oh God, oh God," over and over, smacking his lips. Ruvik was right—he was so thirsty. He cock throbbed with want.

"Yes," Ruvik purred against his ear, and then he was stroking the underside of Joseph's cock with two fingers again in encouragement. "Oh yes, that is... _unique_."

" _Joseph_ ," called Sebastian, his voice almost a sob. "Ruvik, please _stop_."

Ruvik grumbled wordlessly, and the vibration against his ear only turned Joseph on more. He demanded—and was eagerly granted—another breath-stealing kiss. Ruvik was right about that, too: he had no fight left in him.

"He's worried about you," Ruvik said once they'd parted. "He doesn't understand. Tell him, Joseph. Tell him how it feels."

He kissed him again, and when Joseph pulled back for a gasp of air, his glasses clattered to the floor. Everything was already so much of a blur that he didn't care. "It feels...good," he murmured, trailing off in a moan. "So good...."

"Don't tell me—tell _him_." Ruvik bit the corner of his jaw, and when he flinched, the rod shifting inside his cock sent delight rippling through him. "Be specific."

"It feels... I can feel...." Joseph tried to look. Surely Sebastian was watching him with revulsion by now, and he hoped that the sight of it would shock him back into his senses, but no such luck; he couldn't make out Sebastian's expression. All he had was an echo of heaving breath and rustling doll hands to fill his imagination, and he found himself babbling. "I can feel it...sliding up my dick," he said breathlessly. "Oh God, I can feel it—it's starting to pool." He tried rubbing his thighs together again, pulling down against his bound arms and bending his knees, trying to get some friction. "It's so damn warm, it's everywhere, it's _building_. Oh Sebastian, I...I can't, I...."

"It's not...." Sebastian growled with frustration. "It's not your fault. I promise, I'll—"

"Seb, please," Joseph talked over him. He could barely make out the words anyway; all he cared about was how Sebastian's feral groans made him tingle. "I think it's getting harder." When he shifted his hips, his cock bobbed, reminding him all over again of its impossible weight and even more impossible erection. "Oh my God, is it getting bigger?"

Sebastian's closed-teethed whine made him see stars. "Yeah," he confessed helplessly. "You're fucking incredible."

Ruvik hummed against Joseph's ear again, making him squirm happily. "He wants it," he said, certainly loud enough for Sebastian to hear. "He'd take every inch of it and then beg for more. And you'd give it to him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Joseph said quickly, completely without shame. "Oh fuck, yes." He thought he heard Sebastian reply but it was lost to his own pulse in his ears. " _Please_."

Ruvik circled the head of Joseph's cock with his thumb and forefinger, giving it a squeeze so Joseph could better feel just how thick he had become. Joseph groaned with pride that bordered on obscenity as the Ruvik drew that ring toward his belly, wringing the gel down into him. He was already stuffed to bursting and he'd never been so desperate for release.

"Ruvik, please," Joseph wheezed, lips fumbling at the corner of Ruvik's mouth as if that might entice him. "Let me finish...."

"You'd like that, would you?" Ruvik taunted, drawing his hand out and then in again. Joseph gasped and squirmed. "You want _him_ to see that?"

 _Oh, no, please,_ Joseph thought, but even his shame was beginning to feel euphoric, and all he managed to get out was, "Oh, Sebastian...."

"Ruvik, you have to stop!" Sebastian hollered, his voice raw. "He can't take any more—you're going to hurt him!"

Ruvik snorted, but when he reached the tip of Joseph's cock again he let go and instead pinched the rod. He began to draw it out, faster than it had gone in, and feeling it glide through his tender channels drove Joseph half mad. Taking it had been such an ordeal, such well-earned ecstasy, and he wasn't ready to be free of it yet. He knew he could still be harder—he could still take _more_. And before he knew what he was doing he croaked, "Wait—" and thrust his hips forward.

His cock swallowed the rod whole again, butting up against Ruvik's fingers. It might as well have struck all through him, lightning sparking in his groin, his stomach, his chest. Before Ruvik could decide whether or not he wanted his captive to have such pleasure, he leaned back and then pumped forward again, his abdomen flexing with the effort of control. And it was glorious.

"Oh, Sebastian," Joseph moaned, as if his partner's name were a curse, a prayer, the only word left in his language. "Oh Seb...." He was deliriously grateful that Ruvik held still so he could take the oozing rod in and out, back and forth, over and over. The gel dribbling out of him with every thrust was almost as good as an orgasm already, one after the other. "Seb, please...I can't stop...Seb, oh God, _Sebastian!_ "

Something shattered. Joseph could hear porcelain clattering to the floor, and suddenly Ruvik vanished as the mannequins around him wailed in complaint. He almost cried himself when the departure left the rod immobile inside him. Then another body crashed into his. His eyes were watering and almost useless but there was no mistaking Sebastian's calloused hands at his wrists, trying to pry the doll fingers off him. "Hold on," he was saying. "Oh fuck, just wait—" But Joseph was too distracted by the rush of breath against his skin, the heavy smell of his sweat. When Sebastian stood up on his toes to better reach the dolls, his bare stomach pressed up against Joseph's quivering erection, drawing from him whimpers of excitement.

"Sebastian," Joseph moaned, completely out of his wits. He felt as if his entire body was burning, and he pressed up against Sebastian in search of release. "Please, Seb...."

Sebastian growled in reply, but his hands were beginning to slow in their attempts to free his partner. His breath grew sharp, almost pained, and Joseph could feel him shivering. "Oh fuck," he whispered, shaking his head. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

And then he was kissing him, thank God. His mouth was ravenous, and even better, there was still the taste of the gel on his tongue. Joseph groaned with fiery satisfaction and let Sebastian shove him harder into the wall at his back. He'd waited years to feel the onslaught of that rough mouth, stubble grinding into his chin, broad hands holding him tight and close. He didn't even care how it had come about; all that mattered was that Sebastian wanted him, and he kissed him back with a passion that had been building inside him for too long.

Sebastian pulled back with a gasp, only to return for Joseph's throat, licking and sucking the gel off his skin. "I'm sorry," he choked out, over and over, as he followed the delicious path down Joseph's body. "I'm so fucking sorry...."

"No—please—" Joseph gasped, his back arching as Sebastian sucked his bruised nipple clean. "Please, don't stop—"

Sebastian dropped to his knees. With an eagerness fit to be called worship he slurped the gel from Joseph's cock, drawing it out from the folds of the head with his tongue. His enthusiasm was almost more intoxicating than the venom, and Joseph could barely breathe, he was so busy voicing his pleasure. And as heated lips worked up and down Joseph's straining shaft, Ruvik reappeared at his side, leaning into his ear.

"Didn't I tell you so?" Ruvik hissed, petting Sebastian's hair. "He's so hungry for you, Joseph. And you want him to have you, don't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Joseph panted. Sebastian's long fingers squeezing his cock to hold it still compounded his urgency, and he writhed, desperate for it. "Please, Ruvik."

"Soon." Ruvik reached for the IV bag. "Just a little more."

He squeezed, forcing even more of the gel through the tube, driving it down through Joseph's thirsting dick. Joseph cried out as the pressure at his root became unbearable. It was tunneling deeper—it was flowing through every channel, heating his prostate, spiraling further until finally pooling in his scrotum.

"Ahh, _Seb_ ," Joseph whimpered, faint and thrumming as the ooze bathed his tender insides. "Oh shit, I...." _I can't_ , he thought, shocked all over again at his sack filling with impossible energy. _I can't—tell him to stop_. But then Sebastian noticed, and his focus shifted; he sucked one of Joseph's balls into his mouth, and the feeling of it swelling against his tongue wrecked any sense Joseph had left.

"More," he begged against Ruvik's mouth. "Please, Ruvik, I need _more_."

Ruvik made the most beautiful, luxurious noise as he kissed Joseph back. As their tongues clashed he pinched the rod still embedded in Joseph's cock and moved it back and forth. The slick friction pumping more ooze into him was pure heaven. Not to be outdone, Sebastian began to stroke as well, squeezing tip to root in a steady rhythm. The pair of them made Joseph quake with delight, his moans approaching sobs as they fucked him inside and out. He was so incredibly full, so devastatingly enraptured. His balls were heavy against Sebastian's chin, his lips bruising beneath Ruvik's teeth, his cock throbbing on the brink of release. And he still wanted _more_. He rocked his hips, reveling in every thrust and squeeze and tug, every vulgarity spilled. He gasped and squirmed until he was at his absolute limit, his toes clenching and eyes rolled back.

"I-I can't," he moaned, his voice cracking as his entire body drew tight. "Seb—please—I need it—Sebastian, please!"

Sebastian responded immediately; he shoved Ruvik's hand back and grabbed the IV line, drawing it swiftly free. Feeling the rod slide out lit Joseph's fuse, but it was Sebastian taking him into his mouth that burned it down. His muscles constricted and he shoved his cock down Sebastian's throat as orgasm overwhelmed him. It shook him to his marrow. Pulse after pulse shot out of him, each its own aching climax, slick and molten. He smothered pitching cries against Ruvik's throat as Sebastian gulped down every drop of glowing come. All coherency fled and all he could do was endure and enjoy the ripples threatening to unmake him.

When the last ounce was spent, Joseph collapsed. He was fairly sure he blacked out, and when he managed to open eyes again, Sebastian was still sucking his cock. The sight of coarse brown hair between his legs made his heart flutter; how many times had he jerked himself off, wishing he could look down and find his partner there? He was so moved by Sebastian paying him such devoted attention, and he was so numb from the best god damn orgasm of his life, that it took him much too long to realize that _he was still hard_.

"Ruvik...." Joseph tipped his head back, blearily seeking his captor. "Ruvik, I still...." He couldn't feel his hands, but he bent his elbows anyway, trying to regain some balance. The movement drew into sharp focus his swollen ballsack, still heavy with unspent gel. "Oh, shit," he breathed. "Why...how is there still _more_?"

"Did you forget how this works?" Ruvik answered.

He put his foot to Sebastian's shoulder and pushed, forcing him off Joseph's cock and onto his back. Joseph didn't have time to register concern for his partner, because then Ruvik was leaning into him, grabbing his balls. Joseph yelped as the harsh squeeze forced the remaining gel back the way it had come. But it only traveled so far, refilling his weary vesicles and reapplying all the rousing pressure he thought he had spent.

"Wait," Joseph gasped, stunned to find himself yet again teetering on the edge of climax. He wasn't sure his heart could take it if he had to do it all again. "Wait, I can't—"

"You exist only for me," Ruvik hissed. He snatched up Joseph's cock and began to stroke, harder and faster than before, and Joseph whined with the scintillating punishment to his oversensitive organ. "If I want to fill you up and suck you dry, over and over until the end of this nightmare, then you'll take it. Do you hear me, Joseph?" His eyes blazed and he sneered. "You are—"

Sebastian grabbed him around the throat. His eyes were blazing just as fiercely as he heaved Ruvik into the mannequin wall with all his strength. The spare parts clattered and shouted as he pursued, wrenching Ruvik's arm behind his back, gripping his neck to shove him face first into his heaped creations. For a moment Ruvik's figure started to dissipate, but when Sebastian threw his weight forward, pinning him, something prevented his escape. Real shock showed in his expression and Joseph was transfixed by it.

"You sick piece of shit," Sebastian growled, brimming with fury Joseph had never seen before. "You like fucking with people, huh? You get off on this, you god damn freak?" He let go of Ruvik's arm and then ignored its struggles as he pushed the white robe out of the way and yanked his pants down. "Turnabout is fair play, asshole."

Joseph couldn't believe what he was watching. "Sebastian—no, wait!"

Ruvik struggled, enraged, but he couldn't get any leverage; even the mannequins were pawing at him in a panic, doing more harm than good. "You pathetic, insignificant—"

Sebastian whipped his cock out, and without warning or preparation, he lined up and shoved his full length right up Ruvik's ass. Ruvik convulsed, eyes bulging wide; not only did it shut him up, he barely made a sound, and Joseph found himself similarly witless. Even Sebastian took a brief moment of his own to comprehend what he had done, and then he was pulling back only to thrust in again, his entire body rocking with the effort.

"You said you were gonna make me stronger," he goaded. "I hope you're regretting it."

Ruvik hissed through his teeth. He seemed completely unprepared, and though he managed to resume fighting, another full thrust from Sebastian kept him from gaining any momentum. He was trapped, and Sebastian must have felt it, because he bared his teeth as he started fucking Ruvik in earnest.

"You like that?" Sebastian snarled, grinding Ruvik's face harder into the dolls. He looked like a wild animal as he gripped the shelf for greater force. "Christ, you're tight. I bet you've never had anything up your ass, huh psycho?"

"Sebastian!" Joseph pulled against his own restraints, but he could barely feel his limbs let alone control them. He felt as if the gel saturating him was turning rotten as he watched Sebastian pound Ruvik into the wall, but he couldn't look away. "Seb, stop! You can't do this!"

"I'll kill you!" Ruvik was shouting, but his voice was husky and strained, his struggles changing tenor. "Get off of me!"

But Sebastian only redoubled his efforts. "You touch Joseph again and you're gonna choke on it, I swear to God," he threatened. When one of the dolls managed to grab his chest to push him back, he threw himself forward and sank his teeth into the only patch of unblemished skin crossing Ruvik's shoulder; the sound it forced from Ruvik's throat was unmistakably startled arousal. The mannequin's fearful moans turned eager and their hands more so. Ruvik even seemed to stop fighting entirely, letting Sebastian fuck him in increasingly ragged thrusts.

 _This can't be happening_. Joseph burned with a fresh rush of heat, but more than fear for his partner, it was anger and humiliation that put blood in his cheeks and ears. _Why him?_ "Seb, stop, please!" he continued to holler uselessly. When he heard a high pitched, scraping noise, he was too distracted by his partner's rhythmic grunting to pay any mind. By the time he saw movement, it was already too late. "Seb—stop—behind you!"

A horde of mannequin parts had tumbled from the far shelves and reassembled themselves into rough semblances of human figures, and three of them pounced on Sebastian from behind. They twisted his arms back and nearly lifted him clear off his feet as they dragged him away from their master. "Get the fuck off me!" Sebastian bellowed as he fought back, but they were already collapsing in on themselves, yanking him along with them. Arms and legs and fractured torsos formed themselves into a slab on the concrete floor like an altar, and they stretched their struggling prize over it as an offering.

"Let go!" Sebastian continued to shout as the broken limbs wrestled him out of his pants. His arms they pinned above his head, leaving him fully exposed and vulnerable, his flushed erection standing at near perfect attention. "Get your god damn hands off me!"

Ruvik pushed away from the wall. His control had already been slipping over the course of their ordeal, and Joseph shuddered at the cruel eagerness in his pale eyes. "Ruvik," he pleaded, even as the man was stalking toward his splayed prey. "Ruvik, please, don't!"

Ruvik let his pants fall the rest of the way down, stepping out of them as he approached the writhing Sebastian. Even when Sebastian kicked and swore, he paid it no mind. He climbed into Sebastian's lap, reaching behind to guide the straining cock back to his hole. "Like I said," he taunted, taking it in. "I am in control here. You and your body belong to _me_."

Sebastian groaned, and Joseph couldn't help but groan with him. It only took Ruvik moments to adjust to the new position, and then he was moving—riding Sebastian's dick with quick, hard thrusts of his body. Whatever he lacked in experience he made up for with determination, and soon Sebastian had given up all pretenses of trying to fight him off. They rocked together atop their crude, porcelain mattress, every act on display for their horrified audience.

 _No, stop._ Joseph ached jealously as he watched Sebastian's head fall back. The lust in his reddened cheeks and furrowed brow had been directed at _him_ not so long ago, and it was ridiculously unfair that Joseph had to see it then, drawn out by their fiendish enemy. Even Ruvik himself, who had devoted so much attention to torturing his subject, had completely forgotten him. Bile replaced the taste of the gel in his mouth, and he braced his feet as best he could, using his weight to pull against the dolls.

 _He doesn't belong to you_ , he wanted to scream. He could already hear the mannequins wailing behind him as their elbows began to crack. _He's mine. Like hell I'll let you have him._

Joseph took a deep breath, and a rush of strength he hadn't known was in him flowed into his limbs. With one strong _yank_ he tore himself free of the mannequin wall and dropped to his knees. His entire body felt like it was made of loosely stitched pieces, electricity binding them together, but somehow he managed to kick free of his already tangled trousers and get to his feet. Ruvik and Sebastian were still going at it, neither of them noticing as he approached. It ignited a fire in him, and instead of attacking Ruvik, ripping them apart and staging an escape, suddenly the only thing that mattered to him was that they both knew _he was still there_.

Joseph charged forward. He didn't quite know what was fueling him, but he obeyed it as he shoved his palm between Ruvik's shoulder blades and forced him down against Sebastian's chest. The pair finally stopped but it wasn't enough; Joseph was still buzzing with animalistic instinct, and without daring to consider consequences, he pressed his cock up against Ruvik's already stuffed asshole and pushed into him.

They fucking noticed. Ruvik groaned in complaint and Sebastian cursed, the two of them shuddering together on the slab. Joseph was in bliss. His cock was still so swollen from the gel, the pressure between his hips so great, that feeling Ruvik clench all around him almost drew another climax from him on the spot. But Joseph didn't want that, and he fought it, breath heaving past his slack lips as he concentrated on restraint. Only when he was sure he wouldn't come too early did he lean back and then thrust in again, harder, budging them atop their dolls.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sebastian groaned. Joseph could just barely see his face past Ruvik's shoulder; his eyes were rolled back and his mouth hanging open obscenely. "Jesus _Christ_ , Joseph."

Joseph shuddered at the rough edges Sebastian's voice put to his name. With one hand digging into Ruvik's back and the other his waist, he gave another strong pump that had even Ruvik shaking. "Wait," Ruvik gasped, and when Joseph moved again, his muscles clenched against the intrusion. "Wait!"

But Joseph couldn't have even if he'd wanted to; feeling Sebastian's erection grinding against his, every movement so hot and tight, he could barely put thoughts together at all. He kept going, forcing Ruvik's virgin body to make way. In no time he was matching their earlier pace and then some.

"Seb," he groaned, quivering excitedly as the friction spread jolts of pleasure all through him. "Oh God, can you feel me?"

"Fuck, yes," Sebastian answered immediately. "Holy shit, Joseph, you're fucking huge." He tried to shift his feet wider despite the hands gripping them, giving him more leverage. "Don't stop." Then next time Joseph started to pull back, Sebastian gave a thrust of his own, their glans scraping deliciously as they passed.

Ruvik growled between them, but he was no longer fooling anyone; all he could do was brace his hands to Sebastian's chest and take each dick, one and then the other as they pistoned back and forth. His voice dissolved into ragged whines and he drew his knees as high as he could, urging them deeper inside him. Joseph was eager to comply, gripping Ruvik's shoulder and pounding into him with all the frustration and desire that had made up his reality ever since stepping into the factory.

Sebastian was no match for his pace, though he tried. He was sweat-drenched and he couldn't stop swearing. Joseph's imagination had never provided such an enticing image, and it spurred him on. He fucked them both, harder and faster, morbidly proud of himself. They were quaking and gasping and at his mercy, and the strength he had to employ against them made him feel godlike.

Ruvik rocked back against him, taking both partners to the root as a fierce orgasm rippled through his body. Joseph groaned and quivered as contracting muscle crammed their two cocks even more tightly together. It proved to be too much for Sebastian. With yet another string of curses he surrendered; Joseph could feel every throb of his dick against his own, every gooey pulse filling up their shared cavity. He wanted so badly to come, too, but for some insane reason, it just wasn't enough. He still had so much fire left in him.

Ruvik drooped over his shoulders. He seemed exhausted and could only whimper when Joseph gave a pump of his hips to try to encourage another round. His unwillingness to act was maddening, and in a rage Joseph grabbed him by the hips and shoved him off his dick. "Get _off_!" he snarled, and he threw Ruvik aside, taking great satisfaction in watching him tumble to the floor.

Sebastian was still pinned down by the dolls. He looked just as tired, but when Joseph leaned over him, glistening and panting, there was no mistaking the awe in his eyes. "Joseph," he said, almost reverently. "Are you—"

Joseph crawled up his body and leaned down, capturing his mouth in a forceful kiss. Sebastian's lips were clumsy, his whiskers harsh, his breath uneven, but he kissed Joseph back. How many years had he been waiting for just such a kiss? He sucked hungrily on Sebastian's tongue and scraped every inch of their bodies together. He'd wanted this. He could never get enough.

"Seb," Joseph moaned between each agonizing kiss. "Oh god, Seb, I've always...." He rubbed his aching cock against Sebastian's bare stomach and hissed. "I'm still so _full_ , please, I—"

"Do it," Sebastian replied immediately. He arched against Joseph's body and spread his thighs wider in welcome. "Fill me up."

Joseph next breath was almost a sob as he hurried to comply. He leaned back to reposition himself, and was startled and relieved to see the mannequins giving Sebastian the slack needed to draw his knees in. They even seemed to be laying him open in preparation. Joseph took only a moment to better slick his cock with gel and come and then he lunged, burying himself in Sebastian's ass up to the hilt.

" _Fuck_." Sebastian shook, arms and legs jerking against the dolls. "Holy fuck, Joseph, it's too...." But when Joseph pulled almost all the way out and then dove back in, rapture showed in his face, and soon he was writhing enticingly. "No—no—I can take it," he wheezed deliriously. "Fuck, Joseph—don't stop." He let his head fall back with a low murmur. "Don't fucking stop."

"Sebastian...." Joseph gripped Sebastian's hips, any thoughts of restraint far from his mind as he thrust in again. "Oh my god, Sebastian...." He licked his lips as he watched Sebastian shift and squirm, aflame with lust left unstoked for far too long. Sebastian had always been so strong and stern, even at his most vulnerable moments; watching him helplessly take his cock over and over was nirvana. "Oh Seb...I've wanted this...for so long," Joseph babbled, each thrust of his hips a brutal punctuation. "You have no idea...no idea how much I...." He pushed in fully again, angling so he could feel his swollen balls rubbing up against Sebastian's hard ass. "Oh fuck, Seb, you have to know how much I...."

Sebastian blinked up at him blearily. "Joseph...?"

He tried to say more, but Joseph wasn't ready to hear it. He was vibrating with need and he didn't want the moment to ever end. He leaned far forward, testing the limits of Sebastian's flexibility to steal another kiss. _I love you, damn it_ , he thought, but even with as mad as he was, he couldn't get the words onto his tongue. Instead he depended on his body, fucking his partner with all his strength and passion, until Sebastian was all but crumbling beneath his fervor. Every rise of his voice shoved Joseph closer and closer to the edge, the pressure mounting, and finally it was too much and he bucked violently in release.

" _Take it_ ," Joseph groaned, pumping spurt after spurt into Sebastian's ass as another impossible orgasm rocked him to the core, and Sebastian did, "Yes, _yes_ ," drooling from his mouth with every breath.

The pile of mannequins fell apart, the parts scattering, sending Joseph and Sebastian to the floor with them. As soon as Joseph was free he collapsed among the shattered pieces, breathing hard and shivering through the aftershocks. He would have liked to pass out. He was utterly exhausted, without even the strength to worry about what could happen next. Battered as it was, his mind was too cruel to let him sleep. He could only gasp and wheeze, listening to Sebastian do the same alongside him.

It was Sebastian who regained some manner of sense first. He sat up with a groan and leaned over Joseph, hesitantly touching his chest. "Joseph?"

Joseph lifted his eyes. The confusion and concern in Sebastian's face destroyed his lingering euphoria, leaving shame in its place. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too," said Sebastian. "I don't know what the fuck just happened, but...." He offered his hand. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." Joseph accepted, letting Sebastian help him sit up. His skin was crawling, his muscles burning, but he felt...energized. Charged, somehow, as if he could fight off anything if only he could get his breath back. He glanced around them. "Where's Ruvik?"

"I don't know." Sebastian looked for himself, and finding nothing, turned his attention back to Joseph. "Guess he got bored of us, fucking asshole."

His gaze drooped, and the wince that twisted his mouth made Joseph sweat all over again; his groin was mostly numb. "Is it...bad?" Joseph asked, and he gulped. "I'm scared to look."

"You're fine," Sebastian hurried to reassure him. "That doctor, he said that this isn't real, after all. We're part of some kind of nightmare—it's all a dream. When we wake up, I'm sure it'll be...fine. Normal."

"Oh." Joseph didn't find it particularly comforting, but he nodded. "Okay."

They sat together for a while, trying to collect themselves. Joseph watched his partner try to wipe his face and agonized over how much he'd said in the heat of the moment, and how much Sebastian might have been able to figure out. Even then he was so handsome, hair clinging to his face, body warm and slack. Joseph wished he was bold enough to move closer, and he was ashamed of himself.

When they'd regained some strength and it became clear that Ruvik wasn't about to return, Sebastian dragged their pants closer. "Let's...move on," he suggested awkwardly. "Just outside there's a flooded street. It's probably not that clean but we can...you know...rinse off at least. If you're...?"

"Yeah." Joseph took a deep breath and began to climb to his feet. "I'm ready."

They stood, but even then they didn't head out right away, shifting back and forth. Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Listen, Joseph. I'm sorry I—"

"Don't," Joseph said quickly. He was already mortified and he didn't know if he could bear to actually have a conversation. He smiled shakily. "Let's...save that, until we get out, okay?"

Sebastian looked relieved. "Okay," he said, gathering himself. "Sure." With a weak smile of his own he gave Joseph a thump on the back and turned toward the shelves. "Let's find a way over."

Joseph's shoulders sagged. He had no idea how he was supposed to feel, but...at least they were together. They could find a way out as long as they were together. He told himself that over and over, praying that Ruvik would leave them alone.

At least...for a while.


End file.
